A wide variety of dock structures are known in the prior art, some of which are free-floating on the surface of the water to allow for different water levels. Most docks, however, include permanently situated posts driven into the ground beneath the surface of the water, with the deck structures and support members being rigidly attached and incapable of adjustment once they are set in place. All such docks require removal to prevent damage by ice accumulation. It is an important consideration that there is a slow but continuous encroachment along the shoreline of most larger bodies of water, and particularly rivers with fast flowing current and the Great Lakes. Smaller lakes and streams are also subject to drastic differences in water level, depending on the season and rainfall.